A journey to save a friend
by H-bomber
Summary: Tetra has been kidnapped by a mysterious enemy! Seeing that this has never happened before Link and the pirates race off to save her from the clutches of evil!
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm day on the Great Sea. Link was on deck resting his eyes, which most would mistake as sleeping. But being the great hero he is, it is obvious he was awaiting something fierce.

"ZZZzzzZZZ. Ah, the cookies are attacking!"

…Never mind.

Link was suddenly awakened by a fierce, angry nemesis, that could destroy civilizations with just it's anger.

"Link! Get up you lazy bum!" Tetra yelled as she kicked him on his side. Link got up just as she commanded, and rubbed both his eyes with his hands.

"You didn't have to kick me." He muttered silently.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" Said Link hastily in fear. Yes, it was a great day for men everywhere indeed (Sarcasm).

Suddenly everyone fell to the ground…err deck. Something has hit the ship. This was a shock indeed even though there are many creatures in the depths of the sea. (More sarcasm)

"What was that?" Link asked Tetra.

"The best way to find out is to look at where we were hit!" Tetra replied as she and the rest of the crew looked down into the sea. Suddenly a large bird flew out of the sea and nabbed Tetra, as if she were a twelve year old girl…wait. Alright, seriously, why are a bunch of pirates taking orders from a little girl.

"just get on with the story!" Tetra yelled at the author.

"Yes ma'am!"

"…Why was there a bird in the sea?" Asked Gonzo.

"No time! Chase after it!" Link yelled, since he was the first mate.

"Aye you green wearing douche bag!" Everyone yelled as they chased after the bird.

"…Why is everyone so mean to me today?"

After chasing after the bird for a few minutes, the bird was able to outrun them…I mean out fly them.

"What do we do now Link?" Niko asked.

"Well, we need to obtain information about this mysterious bird. Zuko, is their an island around here?" Link asked.

"Aye, just north of here. We should make it in half an hour you green douche bag."

"Will everyone quit calling me douche bag?!"

"No." everyone said at once.

"I hate all of you."

--------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of chapter one. Hopefully this doesn't suck.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, second chapter's here! Now let's see what happens next!

----------------------------------------

"Land hoe!" Zuko yelled at the other pirates. Their was a medium sized island just ahead of them, about the size of Windfall. As soon as they docked Link started issuing out orders.

"Alright, everyone, ask around town to see if you can find out anything about that sea bird! Everyone meet back here in five hours! If we don't find anything, we'll stock up and go to the nearest island."

"Aye douche bag!" The pirates said in unison and ran off.

"Wait, Gonzo and Niko, stay here!" He said quickly.

"What is it dou.." Niko and Gonzo began before Link gave them both a death glare.

"Err, Link." They finished quickly.

"You guys come with me, I don't trust any of you to not fool around." Link replied as he, Gonzo, and Niko walked around town. Soon they saw an old man and questioned him.

"Hmm, a giant sea bird you say?" The old man asked.

"Yes, it took off with our dear Mistress." Gonzo said with tears. The old man contemplated what to do.

"Come to my house, quickly." He ordered. Link and the others followed the old man into a small house.

-----------------------------------------

"So, you know anything about this bird?" link asked the old man.

"First," the old man began, "lets introduce ourselves. My name, is Ezlo."

"My name is Link, and these are my two friends Niko and Gonzo." Link said as he pointed to the two pirates respectively. Ezlo thought and thought of what to do. He then had an idea.

"If you want to save your friend," Ezlo began, "you'll need a legendary sword."

"Again?!" Link yelled in anguish.

"Again?" Ezlo asked with a raised eyebrow. "Have you done this sort of thing once?"

"You have no idea." Link said cryptically.

"Well, to obtain this sword you must sail this great sea of Ikana."

"Shocking." Link interrupted with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut the hell up you little whippersnapper! Let me finish my din damn story!" Ezlo yelled with rage.

"Yes sir." Link said in fear.

"Good, now, where was I, oh yes. Sail west of here and you will come to an island of mysterious monsters."

'Huh, is this guy still talking, all I need to know is sail west, big deal.'

"Blah blah blah monsters, blah blah Twelve feet tall"

'Wait, did he say twelve feet tall? I don't know. Hmm, I'm hungry.' Link thought ignoring Ezlo.

" And after this temple, you will meet a monster that is called a Dodongo that you can only defeat with bombs." Ezlo finished. "Only then can you lift the Piccori sword."

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening."

"Get the hell out of my house you little bastard!" Ezlo yelled in rage while throwing knives and other utensils at Link.

"Ahh!" Link yelled like a little girl.

---------------------------------------------------

"Link, let us go with you!" Gonzo said as Link got on the unposessed King of Red Lions.

"No, you guys need to stay here with Ezlo in order to gather more information about whoever is controlling that bird." Link replied. He then played his Wind Waker and sailed west in order to find this mystical sword of legend.

Though as soon as Link left, Ezlo smiled with a hint of evil in it, though none of the pirates noticed.

---------------------------------------------

Wow, I hope this really didn't suck. Well, since this is my main project my Naruto fanfic will take a while to upload.


End file.
